Not Exactly Perfection
by Cyal
Summary: Not all cogs are built the same, or are the same. Not all of them are perfect either. Rina just happened to be one of the imperfections of the cog population... Rating might change later on, not entirely sure yet..
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hi everyone reading this, this is, I guess, my first long story I will be putting on . I don't really know what to say here so please read it, tell me positive things about the story and tips on what can make it better, and some criticism as well please, but don't be too harsh now! I hope you enjoy my fic!

Oh and this story will also be tied to another story I will be posting soon.. :3

ON TO THE STORY~

Chapter 1

Perfection is something we can never achieve.. Flaws are gifts we must learn to cherish because they make us who we are.

"Hey, wake up, it's 0700 AM, time to get ready for work!" A familiar voice called.

"Mmmm, one more minute..." Groaned a pink haired beauty.

"No, you're going to be late again, now get up and get dressed sleepy head!" Persisted the responsible sounding business woman.

"Toons don't have to wake up this early... They get all the beauty sleep they need too..." Grumbled the aloof sounding business woman.

"Hahaha, you're not a toon though, and you have enough beauty, so get up!" Replied the already up and going Name Dropper.

"Ugh, fine! I'll get up!" Yelled the sleepy Mingler.

This sleepy Mingler is called Mingler 153-2 or better known by her colleagues as 'Rina'. Rina was much more different than the other Minglers because she was the only Mingler with a factory error. Because of that, she was rejected by most of the other Mingler girls and by some higher and lower level sellbots too. She only has a few friends for that reason. She also didn't mingle as much as the other Minglers, however she did talk to her few friends and to cogs on the phone when they called for the VP.

And the responsible Name Dropper is Name Dropper 129-12, known by her colleagues as 'Cecilia'. Cecilia is Rina's best friend, and always tries to help her in any way she can. Cecilia has plump lips, and purple hair in a bee-hive hairdo. She tends to work mainly inside of Sellbot HQ, she is one of the few cogs that doesn't have to go out for her assignments. Unlike her friend, she wasn't born with a factory error. Cecilia is a hard working Name Dropper and she is very responsible. Cecilia is an ambitious cog who will stop at nothing to be the Vice Presidents right hand woman.

Rina got up, went to her closet and pulled out a clean suit, and went to the restroom to oil her joints and get dressed. She combed her short, silky, pink hair and applied a little magenta colored lipstick, and some purple-pinkish eye shadow. She got out of the restroom carrying her pajamas and folded them neatly and left them on her night stand for tonight. She went to the closet to grab a pair of platform shoes and put them on, and proceeded to do her bed before she left. She looked at the clock in the opposite wall to see if she was late or on-time. "0723 AM, not bad time.." she said to herself.  
"Okay Cecilia, I am ready to go." Rina said waiting for Cecilia to come out of the restroom.

They both walked to the Cafeteria together, starving and hoping for some good oil today.  
They walked in and grabbed trays from the tray stack and got in line for their breakfast. "So what's today's assignments?" Rina asked Cecilia. "Well today I have to file some reports on this months Mover & Shaker's overall success rate in taking over buildings and deliver some promotion papers to the Vice President, while you have to answer the Vice President's appointments and make calls to the people and places listed on a list you will recieve at the front desk when you punch in . Doesn't sound like too much work, I'm pretty sure we'll finish just in time for lunch or dinner."Cecilia told her friend.  
"I hope so, I don't want to go another night without dinner again."Rina said.  
They reached the end of the aisle and got their serving of oil and three cookies each, and walked toward the seating area.  
Inside the seating area was a long banquet table with the VP sitting at the end of it and a few cold callers in the seats as well. There were mainly , a couple of Two-Faces, a few Minglers, and Telemarketer sitting there as well. Then there were smaller round tables spread out through the room, enough to sit up to 6 people on them.  
"Hey Cecilia, Rina, come sit over here!" Called a Two-Face, motioning them to sit at his table near a large window. The two walked toward their friend Two-Face 495-24 or better known as 'Asher'. "Oh hey Asher, how's it going?"Rina asked her two faced friend. "Ehh, it's okay I guess. I got assigned to sadden 20 toons, then come back and open some complaint letters, of course it's lesser work than what I usually have so I'm actually okay with it." Asher said.  
"Now don't be too sure Asher, from what I saw earlier this week, the complaints have accumulated, so you have a lot of work to do."Cecilia teasingly told her co-worker.  
"What, aww man! And here I thought I would finally take a rest!" Asher complained.  
"Take it easy Asher, hehe, I was only pulling you leg! I actually don't know how many complaint letters there are, and I doubt it's many, I mean we have the best Cog Boss remember? He accommodates his workers well, so quit complaining!" She assured him.  
"I guess you're right.. Hehe, nice way of scaring me though!"Asher sighed.  
"Hey guys, mind if I sit with you? Of course not!" Called 463-42, know by his co-workers as 'Johnny'. He flashed his signature smile at them and took a seat.  
"We were going to let you sit next to us anyways."Rina admitted.  
"Uhh, excuse me fellas', but do you mind if I sit with you, I mean you don't have to, I understand since you're all higher sellbots than I am..." A Cold Caller mumbled.  
"Oh sure, go right ahead!"Rina exclaimed. She gave the little Cold Caller a warm smile. "Oh, thank you!"  
"So what's your name if I may ask?" Rina asked.  
"Oh, my name is Michael! My serial number is 910-1." He responded.  
"Well nice to meet you Michael" Rina began as she shook the Cold Callers hand," These are my friends Asher," "Hey there." Asher greeted. "Johnny," "Pleasure to meet you my boy!" Johnny beamed while flashing him his signature smile. "And this is Cecilia!" Rina finished. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Cecilia smiled. "Oh and my name is Rina." She added whilst pointing to herself. "Well it's nice to meet you all." Michael ended as he took a gulp of his oil. Michael noticed that many Cold Callers and Telemarketers as well as 's were staring at him. For the remaining breakfast time they talked about recent sales and gave Michael some tips on getting a promotion much faster while increasing his sales.  
"Well everyone, it's 0750 AM, time to get to work!" The Vice President boomed. "Now go make those sales!" He exclaimed, and with that, everyone went to their stations.

"1245 PM, almost time for lunch!" Rina said to herself.  
"Just need take these last 5 calls, then call Cashbot HQ back at 1305 PM, and it's lunch time with Ceci!".  
The phone rang and she immediately picked it up. "Hello, Sellbot HQ, Mingler no. 153-2 speaking." "Hey Rina it's me Cecilia, how's work?" "Oh doing good, just need to take 5 more calls, then call back Cashbot HQ and that's it." "Oh that's good I'm almost done as well I ju-" "Hold that thought Cec, I got a call on line 4 .."  
Rina pressed four and began again "Hello, Sellbot HQ, Mingler no. 153-2 speaking."  
"Hello there Mingler 153-2, this is Flunky 923-3, I was calling to see if the VP is available anytime soon, my bos- I mean the CEO would like to make an appointment with him as soon as possible." The Flunky asked. "Hmm, can you give me a moment to check his planner..?" She asked. "Certainly." Rina set the phone aside and opened up the VPs planner on the computer to see an available date. "No, no, no ,no ,no ,no, Ah!" She picked up the phone again.  
"Ahh, yes, it appears that the VP is available this Saturday." "Perfect, now I am going to need you to write down the time and place down please so let me know whe you are ready." She clicked on the available space in the computers planner and got ready to type. "Ready." "Okay the Meeting place will be here at Bossbot HQ at 1300PM. Did you get that?" "Yes." "Alrighty then, you have a wonderful day Miss." "You too!"Rina added and with that the Flunky hung up.  
Rina pressed the number 3 on the phone and Cecilia was put on the line again.  
"Well that was long." Cecilia blurted out. "Yeah, yeah, anyways what were you going to tell me..?" "Oh yeah, while you were on the phone I finished delivering the last batch of promotion papers to the VP, and got started on filing the Mover & Shaker reports. I'm surprised you finished fast today." "Yeah me too. Just need to make 1 final call and that's it." "Well okay then. I gotta go. See you in a little bit!" Cecilia said and hung up before Rina could say bye. The phone rang and Rina swiped it up. "Hello, Sellbot HQ, Mingler 153-2 speaking." "Hello there ma'am, this is Robber Baron 226-15 calling from Cashbot HQ about the appointment. Yeah it seems that the CEO is going to hold a meeting this Saturday at Bossbot Headquarters, so it seems that the CFO would rather not waste the VPs time and would rather meet him over there instead. The VP has gotten the invitation correct?" "Yes, he has." "Perfect, then that is all. Good Bye." The Robber Baron hung up on Rina too. She got her pencil and put 3 more strikes on a post it labeled 'VP calls'. 'Just 2 more calls and that's it' She thought to herself. Rina thought to herself as leaned back on her chair and gave a deep sigh. She closed her eyes and relaxed as she knew that she was basically done with today's work.

_Somewhere on Sleet Street_  
"Well it's 1307PM, almost time for lunch!" An Ambulance Chaser said to another. "Good because I am sooo hungry!" The other told. "What do you both think you're doing!? It's almost time for lunch and you guys are slacking off. How many toons have you two saddened?" A Spin Doctor asked the two Ambulance Chasers. "Relax Callum, altogether we have sadden 17 toons." Said the first Ambulance Chaser. "How many do you have to sadden?" Asked the Spin Doctor called 'Callum'. The two Ambulance Chaser's started counting with their fingers and yelled in unison "25 each!"  
"You aren't even half way done!? If you guys don't finish your assignments you will both get you second strike." Callum told them trying not to sound worried. "Relax doc" Began the first Ambulance Chaser,"We'll get our work done."  
"I hope so. Well in the mean time, do you need any assistance?" Asked the Spin Doctor. "As a matter of fact, we might need some." Responded the second Ambulance Chaser. And so the three got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

"Attention Sellbots, the 45 minute lunch period has begun, everyone my now head toward the Cafeteria. Enjoy your lunch!" Announced the VP through his office microphone. Immediately the Sellbots began pouring out of their offices and cubicles, into the Cafeteria to get their food.

Rina made her way into the crowd but was suddenly stopped as she came face to face with a . 'Oh god, what does he want now..' She wondered to herself. "Hey there Rina" The began "Long time since we last talked, huh?" "What do you want Martin!? I thought I made it clear to you a while back that I had to interest in talking to you anymore!" She snapped at him. "Oh Rina, I just wanted to say hi, you know. There is no need to give me that sort of attitude." Martin smirked, as he began to move in closer to her causing her to back up on one of the walls. He put his arms on the wall too so she won't escape. "Hey, back off will ya'! I don't feel that way toward you!" She remarked. "Oh, well maybe you will now though..." Martin said as he moved his face closer to hers, puckering his lips. Cecilia happened to be a few feet away from them and saw what was happening. Just then the Name Dropper bolted toward them pushing and shoving different Sellbots out of her way. She made it just in time and grabbed Rina's hand and pulled her out of Martins lock. "Heya Martin, nice to see you, I need to borrow Rina, okay? See ya' later!" Cecilia interrupted, and pulled Rina deep into the crowd of Sellbots with her. "Phew, that was a close one!" Sighed Rina. "Thanks for the save back there, Cec!" Rina added.

They made it to the front of the line and got their lunch- a slice of pizza and a glass of oil. They found Asher, Johnny, and their new friend Michael, waiting for them at a table close to the VP.

Lunch flew by and everyone was sent back into their stations at 1405 PM.

Rina went back to the 'Appointment Desk' and waited for her last two calls.

_Somewhere on Polar Place in the Brrrgh_

"16 down, 9 more to go.." Said the first Ambulance Chaser to his brother, the second Ambulance Chaser, and to Callum. The Twins has defeated their sixteenth toon while the Spin Doctor had defeat his twenty-fifth. They walked into a building with no name on it and took it over, making it the second building the Ambulance Chasers had tooken over, and the third one for the Spin Doctor. They had worked through lunch so they were practically starving. "Caaaaalluuuuuum, can we take a break?"Asked the second twin. "Yeah, we've been working so looooooooooooong!" Groaned the first twin.

"No, breaks, we have to finish our work, now quit complaining you two."

After a long while they finally finished and flew back to their Lawbot HQ, where another assignment was given to them.

Callum was assigned to scout around Lawbot HQ to make sure no intruders were to go to either the CJ or the District Attorney's offices without dealing with him and many other Spin Doctors and Back Stabbers.

Where as, the the first twin was assigned to make phone calls to different cogs regarding jury notices and trial dates, and the second twin was assigned paperwork. ALOT OF PAPERWORK.

The twins were bored out of their minds, until the first twin hatched an idea. He grabbed the phone and dialed to Sellbot HQ. "Hey what are you doing? You don't have any Sellbots on the list of people you have to give a jury notice to.."Questioned the second twin. "Shoosh, it's ringing!"

"Hello, Sellbot HQ, Mingler 153-2 speaking." Greeted the cog on the other side of the phone. "CONGRATULATIONS" Began the first Ambulance Chaser,"You have won the National Cog Associations sweepstakes!"

"Uhh, I don't remember entering a sweepstakes, or there being a sweepstakes for that matter." "Oh well, uh, it's real alright.. Anyways you are the lucky winner and you have won $1,000,000 Cogbucks!" Yelled the the first twin in glee. "Oh my god! Where do I pick up my prize!?" Rina yelled excitedly. "Uh, uh, in Toontown Central, on uhh, U.R Fool Boulevard!" Rina opened a cabinet and took out a map of Toontown and searched for U.R. Fool Boulevard. 'U.R Fool Boulevard, I don't see it on the- Wait a minute, U.. R.. Fool. Oh god I've been pranked...She figured out in her head. She heard the other side of her phone snickering. "This is a prank isn't it?" She said with an annoyed tone. She then heard the cog on the phone break out laughing with another cog. She felt like a- a fool! Before long Sellbots started poking their heads out of their cubicles to look at Rina and all the noise coming form the phone. She felt the eyes hit her like a squirt flower shooting water at her. How did that feel anyways, she never went out of the HQ in her cog life. Her face flushed with embarrassment. "Look, I like a good joke, but I am in a er- how do I put this..." She began thinking of how she could explain but she just came out with it. "You, whoever you are, you just embarrassed me, in front of many co-workers and superiors..."She said in a quieter tone. "Oh."The laughing ceased. "Yeah, I like pranks, believe me I DO, but I'm working an important assignment so I think you might not understand..."She confessed. "Oh,uh, I'm sorry about that.. I understand I will hang up now. Sorry, and I hope you have a nice day."He said in a slightly cheerful tone. "Thank you, good bye." And they both hung up. The first twin then straightened himself, and began working on delivering the calls.

_ Sellbot HQ _

Rina put another strike on the post it, and now only needed one more call.

She started thinking about who was on the line with her. She then picked up the phone and checked the call history and saw it was from Lawbot HQ.

'A Lawbot did this? Heh, and here I thought they were so uptight! I should have at least asked him his name.. I wonder what model he was...' She thought to herself. She leaned back and tried to picture a Lawbot who would actually have a sense of humor.

Night time fell and everyone was sent to their rooms. Cecilia and Rina both changed into their mahogany pajamas, plugged themselves into the wall sockets, and laid down on their beds. "Hey Cecilia.." Rina whispered. "Yeah?"

"Have you every heard of Lawbots with a sense of humor?"

"Err, not really.. Why?"

"I got a prank call from Lawbot HQ today.. The cog on the line was really.. Full of spirit! I mean there was Randall, he was nice, but pretty boring.. I tried joking around with him everytime I had the chance but not even a chuckle.."

"Well... There might be 2 cogs I know of.. I mean I have heard from a Mover & Shaker that there were factory error cogs.. To be more exact, a couple of wires got crossed and these 2 Lawbots were full of emotions.."

"Well don't just keep me wondering, who are they!?"Rina exclaimed.

"Hey take it easy there, I don't know everything about everyone ya' know.. Of course I did hear they call themselves the 'Chaser Brothers'. My guess is that they are Ambulance Chasers."The sleepy Name Dropper finished.

"Hmm, that narrows it down.. Thank Ceci."Rina replied in glee.

"You're welcome, anways I'm going tosleep now.. Good Night.."Cecilia yawned.

"Oh but before I sleep, 1 question.."Said the Cecilia before she forgot.

"What is it, Cec?"

"Are you interested in the Ambulance Chaser?"

Rina was silent for a moment and then responded,"I- I really don't know... Maybe." And with that, they both went to sleep.

"Hey wake up sleepy head, it's Friday! Now get dressed before you make us run late!"Cecilia yelled at the sleeping Mingler.

After a few minutes or yelling back and forth, Rina got up, unplugged herself, and stretched before making her way into the restroom. Moments later she came out dressed and ready to go. The morning consisted of the same event from the day before, breakfast, chatting with their friends, and punching in. Rina was assigned at her cubicle today. She sat there stapling some forms together while day dreaming what it would be like to be hit by a pie, or sprayed with a hose. Probably painful, but it still looked kinda fun. The toons life looked fun. They didn't have to staple things all day, or take calls for their boss, even if her boss was the nicest boss on the world, she still wished she could live without a worry in a world. She returned back to earth when her supervisor, Mingler 129-34, 'Michelle', yelled at her to pick up the pace and to quit slacking off before she writes her up. Rina wasn't on good terms with Michelle, the fact that Michelle was a bully to her along with three other Minglers. Rina obviously couldn't defend her herself since she wasn't in the position to do so. She was a factory error, what could she do? All the higher and lower rank/leveled cogs would look down on her. The only person who would stand up for her was Cecilia, her best friend. Asher didn't dare to speak against the Minglers because he would be picking a fight he didn't want to be a part of. Rina sighed and started stapling faster. Still she couldn't help but wonder who the prank caller was. 'I guess that mystery will get solved another time...'

_Be Cecilia_

You are now Cecilia. You are currently working the front desk, multitasking actually. You have been answering and dropping calls all morning, filing write ups, and stamping papers as well. It is 0926AM. It's about to be your five minute break very soon. You are relieved that you have your break soon, since you really need one. You take a few more calls and you begin your break. You go get a drink of water to cool down and return to your desk. You begin thinking about the Lawbots who pranked your friend and get curious. You remember that cogs have access to many files on HQ's and other cogs on the computer. You quickly click on the icon labeled 'Cog Information'. It loads in seconds and requests a password. Password? What kind of password? You think about it for a moment and type in 'Sellbothqadmin'. As you press the enter button, a red 'X' appears on the screen. You type in 'cognation'. The X appears again. Guess that wasn't it either. You think hard and try to think of a possible password. Did this go by region, or was it one password for everyone to share. Then it hit you. You remembered seeing a password a long time ago for something. You type in 'VPaccess'. A large green 'O' appears on the screen and it grants you access. A browser opens up and has four choices, Sellbot HQ, Cashbot HQ, Lawbot HQ, and Bossbot HQ. You click on 'Lawbot HQ' and another 4 choices show up on the screen. This time it is 'Chief Justice, Lawbot cogs, District Attorney's office, and Trials. You move the cursor and click on 'Lawbot cogs'. Another window pops up and requests a password to view the following. You decide to try 'VPaccess' again and it worked. The VP is so cute, he didn't even try to prevent access to anyone else. You click on the 'Ambulance Chaser' cog types and 8 long lists pop up. You don't have time for this. You click on an option that reads 'Factory errors'. The computer takes a few seconds to retrieve the data. Only five Ambulance Chasers are on that list. Three of them deceased, and two of them still active. You click on the active Ambulance Chasers and their information pops up on the screen.

"Damien and Nick are their names? Hmm, hmm, hmmmm..."

You then remember that you only have a five minute break and look at the clock. 0942AM. "Oh crap.."slips out of your mouth as you realize you exceeded your break time. You quickly open up a Notepad and attempt to copy and paste the information. Just then you saw your supervisor, Glad Hander 345-15 walk in your direction. You paste as much information as you can and click the Print option. The large handed cog gives you a puzzled look and becomes suspicious. You quickly stop copy pasting, and printing, and proceed to quickly close the browser.

"Is there a problem Miss Cecilia?" He asks you with a suspicious tone of voice.

"Nothing at all sir, I just remembered I had to finish a task and I was trying hurry up and finish it before the deadline.." You say without making eye contact.

"It looks like you are printing something over there." He tells you as he look at the printer printing.

"It's nothing! It's nothing sir..." You blurt out. "In fact they are unimportant papers so I will go and dispose of them." You grab the papers from the printer and take them to the farthest shredder. You take a quick last glimpse of them before you shred them, and notice something strange.

'Very uncog like behavior in twins...' Cecilia wondered what that meant but didn't have the time to figure it out. She quickly shredded the papers and got back to work.

_That Night_

"Hey Rina, you still awake?"

"Yeah why?" Rina turned to face you.

"That guy pranked called you.. I found out some weird stuff about him.."

"What is it?"

"Well for starters he has a twin brother. Their names are Nick and Damien.."

"What's so weird about that?" Rina chuckled.

"I was on the computer today and got on a site with top secret info about the cogs and the HQs... Those guys have quote 'Very uncog like behavior...' unquote."

"Hmm, interesting..."

After that you both went to sleep..


End file.
